Getting Capture by Ruskin
Keira explain to Jak Jak: Is it true? My father got that Medallion and took it from the Aztec Gold? Keira: Yes. Jak: Keira.. Where did you get that? Keira: I found this laying around at you're home. I picked it up. And I know you have it with you. Jak: I thought I lost it. That was my Memento for my father. Keira: I'm so sorry. She give it back to him Jak: Why didn't you tell me? Keira: Cause I'm so afraid. That you would be like him. Jak: I know. But I don't like this. I don't want get killed from. Ruskin. Cause I know he wants my blood from my father. My blood. Of the Spargus. Meanwhile Ruskin: How in the world hat we capture you from that cave? Dexter: I have to let my friend save her from you, and I cannot believe you want Jak from he's Father Blood. And you forgot one very important thing. Why would want for me? Ruskin: To become my Cabin boy. Dexter: I don't want to become a Cabin Boy with this mess, you better untied me, and let me kick your butt for hurting my friend! Ruskin:: Seein' as how your friend is mine now. Lettin' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest. Dexter: Strange. I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Leave Jak alone! He won't be yours! Is belongs to me! Ruskin: I think it's all mine now. All right! Lock him in the cabin! Man: We're coming up on that ship! What do we do, captain? Ruskin: Whaddya think, you idiot? They saw the Slip Keira: Everyone, look! USApyon: What do we do, Dani? Jak: I hope Dex is alright. Jibanyan: Don't know. Jak: Me too. I suppose... he'd run for it. Shoutmon: Sounds good to me! Then they have been attack, and Jak fell overboard Keira: Jak! Whisper: Everyone hit the deck! Gumdramon saw the Medallion and picked it up Gumdramon: Let's fight! They are fighting them and they did it Komasan:: Horray! Gumdramon: Hero One! Bad Guy Zero! Ruskin: Are you sure, about it? They turned back and saw the Keira and Dexter tied up Gumdramon: (Gasp) Dex! Dexter: Hey, you guys! They have been surrounded Ruskin: Now then, I'll be having back that Medallium. Unless it's more important than their lives? Jak: Ruskin! It's Ruskin and he aim he's Gun to him Jak: They go free! Ruskin: Go ahead, boy- aim me! We can't die. Jak:: I know... but I can! All: (Gasp) Jak: My name is Jak! My father Dames! He's blood runs in my vain! Ruskin: Huh!? Jak: Mark my word, do as I say, or I'll jump and fall down to my room! Ruskin: Name your terms... Mr. Jak? Jak: Release Keira... and even Digimon and Youkai's too! Ruskin: Anything else? Jak: Even Dexter! So leave now! Ruskin: Agree. Leave we shall... but the Heartless stayed. Jak: Huh? A Heartless just knocked him out and more Heartless Appeared Gumdramon: Aw, man! Minutes later They tied them up DemiDevimon: Good work, Ruskin! Who knew it'd be this easy? Keira: Ruskin! You jerk! Gumdramon: This is the last time I trust a Pirate! Man The bombs are ready, Captain! Ruskin Then I bid ye farewell! They takeJak away and sail off USApyon: We're gonna get blown up! Damemon: We need to do something!? Shoutmon: How!? We're gonna die from the Explosion! Whisper: Except, Yokai. Keira: There must be some way out of these rope! Dexter: Why struggle? A Pirate knows when to surrender. Ace: Are you serious, Luffy? Dexter: Your so stubborn, anyway. He got himself free Dexter: Good thing I have a knife with me. We've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to die as a Pirate King! Gumdramon: First, you have free us. And I still don't plan to trust pirates again. Dexter: Let's get rid of Bombs, Okay? He untied them, and they get rid of the Home around. The Ship and they did it Gumdramon All clear! Keira: Now let's set sail, so we can save Jak! And we can leave that island!